gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:LuffyPunisher
Sobre mi Hola a todos los usuarios de está excelente wiki, me pueden decir LuffyPunisher o simplemente Punisher, o tambén se pueden dirigir con mi propio nombre que es Kevin, bueno primero quiero aclarar que yo me cree está wiki para poder dar la mejor información posible para que está gran enciclopedia pueda ser la más grande de todas, pero eso si afirmo que la información que agrege o edite será la pura verdad. Para continuar agregaré que gracias a está wiki de Grand Theft Auto he podido resolver algunas dudas que tenía respecto al trama de está obra maestra conocida como Grand Theft Auto o GTA, yo siempre estaré al tanto de que algún vivo quiera editar puras falsedades en cada edición para poder borrarlo lo más pronto posible, y continuando quiero agradecer de antemano a los grandiosos usuarios que dan una ayuda a está maravillosa wiki de la saga Grand Theft Auto. Y por último quiero afirmar que por favor no editen las ediciones de otros usuarios que son verdaderos, ya que eso perjudicaría el avance sustancial de está wiki, y eso ocasionaría que menos usuarios se interesen en está gran wiki, cuando quieran editar alguna edición haganlo con pura sinceridad y no editen por editar, si no en muy poco tiempo será borrado, y agradecer con gratificación al creador de está wiki. *Usuario: LuffyPunisher *País: Perú *Fecha de registro: 01/08/2011 *Nacionalidad: Peruano *Nacimiento: 04/05/1993 *Edad: 18 años *Verdadero nombre: Kevin *Ocupación: Estudiante universitario *Estilo de vida: Excelente *Música preferida: Hard Rock y Heavy Metal *Amigos: Muchos *Videojuegos favoritos: Super Mario Bros, Grand Theft Auto y The Legend of Zelda *Consolas que tengo: PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, GameCube, Wii, Nintendo DS (Nintendo DS Lite y Nintendo DSi XL), Nintendo 3DS (versión japonesa y versión americana), Xbox y Xbox 360 *Los Grand Theft Auto's que tengo: Grand Theft Auto 1 (PS1, PC y Game Boy Color), Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (PS1 y PC), Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 (PC), Grand Theft Auto 2 (PS1, PC, Game Boy Color y Dreamcast), Grand Theft Auto III (PS2, PC y Xbox), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PS2, PC y Xbox), Grand Theft Auto: Advance (Game Boy Advance), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PS2, PC y Xbox), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PSP y PS2), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP y PS2), Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3, PC y Xbox 360), Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (PS3, PC y Xbox 360), Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (PS3, PC y Xbox 360) y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP y Nintendo DS) *Grand Theft Auto's al 100%: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Grand Theft Auto favorito: Grand Theft Auto IV *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto III: Claude Speed *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Tommy Vercetti *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Advance: Mike *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Carl Johnson *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: Toni Cipriani *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Victor Vance *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: Niko Bellic *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: Johnny Klebitz *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: Luis López *Protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: Huang Lee *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto III: Asuka Kasen *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Coronel Juan García Cortez *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: Advance: Cisco *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Mike Toreno *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories: María Latore *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories: Louise Cassidy *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto IV: Little Jacob *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned: Malc *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony: Yusuf Amir *Personaje favorito de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars: Ling Shan *Personaje más odiado: Salvatore Leone *Vehículo favorito: Infernus, Cheetah y Stinger *Vehículo de banda favorito: Yakuza Stinger *Misiones favoritas: Mantén cerca a tus amigos, End of the Line y El Último Encuentro *Radios favoritas: Wave 103 y V-Rock (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) y K-DST y Radio X (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) *Canción de radio favorita: A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) *Arma favorita: M4 *Bandas favoritas: Yakuza de Liberty City, Grove Street Families y Familia Leone Mis plantillas Contribuciones Mi objetivo de contribución para está magnífica wiki es dar más información verdadera para que cada vez cresca aún más está excelente wiki, y que los usuarios que entren a está wiki encuentren datos afirmados, especialmente para buscar ayuda para poder completar tal Grand Theft Auto o también querer buscar la historia de tal personaje o protagonista de está grandiosa saga. Mis páginas favoritas *Claude Speed *Tommy Vercetti *Mike *Carl Johnson *Toni Cipriani *Victor Vance *Niko Bellic *Johnny Klebitz *Luis López *Huang Lee Mi galería thumb|left|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto III.]]thumb|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.]] thumb|left|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto Advance.]]thumb|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] thumb|left|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.]]thumb|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories.]] thumb|left|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto IV.]]thumb|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned.]] thumb|left|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony.]]thumb|Protagonista de [[Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars.]]